


What Planet Is This?

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Digimon Prompt Library [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: A snapshot of eight friends at a Halloween party.





	What Planet Is This?

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble/flash fic I wrote in spirit of Halloween. Character references at the end.

Tai stepped out onto the balcony from the apartment window to join Joe, his hands resting on the edge as he watched the crescent moon rise into the sky. He surveyed his old friend wearing his black tuxedo and top hat, with a white mask over his pensive stare, and a black cape over his costume that flowed behind him.

“She’s not here yet, is she?” Tai asked, standing next to him, donning a blue blazer and matching dress pants, with a yellow shirt underneath. He realized at the last minute that his big, elaborate plans for his costume were never going to work, anyway, so he decided to take the easier route. He had the hair for it, anyway.

“She’ll show up,” said Joe. “She always does. I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

The sky was clear enough to see the stars twinkle, the mood set for jazz playing softly in the light breeze.

“She must be worth it, then. It won’t be hard for her to fall for you, not in that getup.”

“Princess Peach nearly fainted in my arms earlier after I handed her a rose.”

Tai chuckled, casually taking out a small cardboard box from his pocket. “You’re way too into this, ‘Mamoru’.”

Joe jerked his head towards the box, his dark eyes under the mask narrowing. “Look who’s talking, Spiegel. You’d better not light one near me.”

Tai opened the box, revealing sticks that Joe didn’t expect to be so thin… and covered in chocolate. Joe grimaced as Tai offered one to him with a grin.

“By Princess Peach, I’m assuming you meant Mimi,” Tai added as they both took a bite of their Pocky sticks.

“She’s fine,” said Joe. “She completely forgot all about me once she saw Izzy dressed up as Mario.”

“‘Oy, Space Cowboy.”

Tai turned to the window, where the red-headed beauty stood wearing a fitted top with blue and white stripes, along with an orange skirt that she tried to stretch further down.

“Yes, Sora- _ swan _ ,” Tai answered. “Couldn’t go with an outfit after the timeskip?

Sora rolled her eyes. “This skirt’s already short enough. Anyway, Kari’s been looking for you. She wanted you to see her costume - she looks really cute.”

“What’d she come as?”

Sora stifled a giggle. “Catwoman. Guess what TK’s dressed up as.”

“Batman?”

“Nightwing. He didn’t think he was good enough to be Batman.”

Together, Tai laughed along with Sora. “At least he didn’t show up as himself, like  _ someone  _ we know,” he said.

“You guys are cruel,” Joe added. “Scaring him with the fake ghost like that.”

“Matt will live,” said Sora. “Anyway, I’ll be inside.”

“Hey, Sor,” said Tai. “You look really cute, you know.”

A flush of red appeared on Sora’s cheeks as she quietly climbed back inside.

Tai turned back to the edge of the balcony, settling back into the quiet of the night. He looked up towards the glow of the moon, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair, almost hearing the smooth sounds of the saxophone-

“Yo, Tai, got any more Pocky?” Joe asked.

Tai looked down to his hand where the small box used to be. He felt the pockets of his blazer and pants, coming up empty.

“What in the world-”

When it clicked in Tai’s head, he turned around to look through the window, finding Sora inside holding the box of Pocky, chatting and laughing away as she shared it with Kari and TK. 

“She’s way into this, too,” Tai said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Mimi - Princess Peach & Izzy - Mario (Super Mario Bros)  
Kari - Catwoman & TK - Nightwing (D.C.)  
Matt - <s>lmao, poor Matt</s>  
Sora - Nami (One Piece)  
Joe - Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon)  
Tai - Spike Speigel (Cowboy Bebop)
> 
> The last two were inspired by a short fic & conversations with MadDogLucario. Check out his stuff, too! ;)


End file.
